The Snow of The Past
by X-otic
Summary: Kagome wants to stay home for Christmas, but Inuyasha thinks it's just a way to get away from him. There's something Kagome's hiding about her past. And who is Toushrio Higurashi? Her father...


Goth Kag: This story was inspired "When I'm Gone" by Eminem (sp?)

"Come on Inuyasha! It's Christmas!"

"I said no!"

"Inuyasha this is my favorite holiday and I intend to spend it with my family!" With that Kagome made a sprint for the well, only to be stopped by a flash of red and silver.

"You are not going back!"

"Why do you insist on doing it the hard way?" Kagome sighed, "Sit." A squish of snow was heard as the half demon pummeled into the into the ice cold winter wonder land. Kagome huffed and walked toward the well. "See you in a week." She then jumped into the old well leaving a complaining hanyou behind.

"And touch-down." She said to herself as she reached her time. She climbed out and ran through the snow and into the house.

"Brrr! It's cold out there!" She said as she entered the warm home.

"Sis! You're back!" yelled a much excited Sota, "Is Inuyasha with…you…" Once he ran to the door way to see his hero wasn't her, his smile faded, "Never mind…"

"I feel so loved." Kagome sarcastically mumbled. She took of her shoes and ran up stairs to her room to catch up on much needed sleep.

…**Feudal Era… **

"That bitch. Sitting me like that…oh she is so in for it when she gets back…" Mumbled our hanyou hero. He sulked heavily in a tree close to the village. Why is she leaving him, just like that? Wasn't he invited to this 'Chri-ct-mase'? He grumbled at the thought of that Hojo bastard there with Kagome.

'_I can take this!'_ He thought he jumped down from the tree. _'I don't need her! I am NOT lonely!' _ He ran to the bone eaters well. He stood there and looked at it. _'I am NOT useless without her!'_

With this thought in his head, he held his breath and puffed out his chest. _'But god am I bored!' _He let his breath go as he dragged himself to sit in the snow and lean on the well. '_Doesn't she know what she does to me every time she leaves?'_

Flashes of mental pictures went through his mind. One of her smiling, one of her crying for him, another of her smiling, one of her laughing, another of her smiling. God how he loved her smile, so care free and happy. His heart does flips when she smiles at him. Not Miroku, not Koga, not that Hojo guy, but a lowly half demon. Another mental picture flashed…

One of her bathing.

He got caught, but it was worth it. He closed his eyes remembering every curve of her body, from her beauitful head to her dainty feet. He imagined her looking at him and holding out her hand to him saying; _I love you Inuyasha._ He could hear her voice. Soft and sweet.

With that smile in her face as he takes her hand she repeats; _I love you Inuyasha._ He is now naked as she is, walking into the warm springs. She says again; _I love you Inuyasha._ Then she-

His eyes snapped open at what he imagined what would happen past that point. _'How could I think of that? If Kagome knew I'd be malted into the ground.' _He sighed

'_I wonder what she's doing right now…'_

…**Modern Era…**

"I want to put up the angel!"

"No I want to put up the angel!"

Kagome and Sota glare at each other. At that moment the door burst open revealing a baggy clothed figure at the door way. It stepped into their home and walked straight up to Kagome.

"Hey bitch. Times up!" said a familiar voice. Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha could see the fire all around her.

"Inuyasha! In less you want a world of hurt you better get you're fat ass up stairs and into my room by the time I count to three."

"Hey you can't order me around!"

"One."

"K-Kagome be reasonable…"

"Two."

"Kagome, be nice, it's…it's…what's this holiday called?"

"Three."

There was a small 'yipe' from Inuyasha then a flash of red up the stairs. Kagome turned to her family and put on a smile. Sota shuddered.

"May I be accused?" She said sweetly

"Of coarse, dear."

"Thank you." She turned to the stairs

"Oh and honey?" Kagome turned around to her mother. "Go easy on him." With that Kagome ran up the stairs and into her room.

…**In the room…**

"Inuyasha! I told you a week!" Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha glared at her.

"I don't give a fuck! I am not going to let you spend useless time over here with some boy!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Did it ever once pop into your pea sized brain that I wanted to spend time with my family?"

"You've seen them everyday since you were 15!"

"And now I'm 17 and I've missed two Christmas's!"

"What's so special about Christmas anyway? It's a stupid holiday!"

"You only think that because you've never had a Christmas!"

"So you don't like spending Christmas with me? What am I not good enough for you?" Inuyasha yelled, his voice became lower with the last statement.

"Maybe I don't! And maybe you are! You have no idea why I need to spend time with my family on Christmas. I need to be with what I have left of my family!" Kagome gasped at what she said. Her secret was out. But Inuyasha paid no attention.

Inuyasha looked at his feet. She didn't want him around? He wasn't good enough for her? He growled and slowly looked up at her.

"I don't care…"

"What?" Kagome could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't care! I don't give a shit about you're stupid family or what happened before! They could drop dead for all I care! You are my jewel detector! So quit crying! And when we finish our journey you can come back to your two person family!"

Inuyasha gasped at what he said, he didn't mean any of it. It just came out. He was mad and…he felt his face turn to the side from the impact on his left cheek. He turned to face the one who had slapped him; Kagome. She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You- you-you-"

"Kagome I'm so sorry, I-"

"You MONSTER!" Her words felt like a dagger was shoved into his heart and twisted just for more agony. He looked at her wide eyed. It was silence.

"…Inuyasha…how…I thought…"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to the door to see Sota standing there, tears brimming in his eyes. Inuyasha stepped toward him, but Sota stepped back trebling.

"Kid, I…I didn't mean…" He saw Kagome walk past him to Sota and pick him up in her arms. She walked down stairs. Inuyasha rushed after her. Kagome stopped at the end of the stair case.

"Kagome let me explain--"

"Get out." Kagome looked at him with cold eyes, almost as cold as Sesshoumaru's; tears still brimming.

"Kagome, Sota, please--"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Inuyasha froze and backed up to the door. He turned around to open the door, and then looked at Kagome. He walked out into the cold snow, leaving the door open. He turned around and stared at Kagome still holding a crying Sota.

"Merry Christmas." She said as she slid the door closed.

**(I should end it there but that would defeat the purpose. )**

Inuyasha walked to the scared tree then sat on the bench near it. He held his face in his hands. "What have I done?" How could he say such things? _'Now Kagome hates me, Sota hates me' _with a mincing yell he punched the stone bench. A gust of wind blew at him.

"What? The sky is mad at me too? Maybe the snow?" Inuyasha yelled as another gust of wind blew then the snow in front of him went with it. Inuyasha stared at the snow as it made a form. It was a man. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Inuyasha." The man said smiling. Inuyasha stared at it unbelieving, then snaped back into reality.

"Who are you? A demon?" Inuyasha demanded

"No, but I have come to show you something." The man came closer as he gained pale color and modern clothes. He came up to Inuyasha.

"Hello, it's a pleasure meeting the famous man of the past. I am Toushiro Higurashi." The man smiled at Inuyasha.

"You are Kagome's father?" Inuyasha said in awe

"Yes and you are the reason for my children's sorrow. Explain yourself." The smile on the man's face faded. Inuyasha gulped.

"I was mad. And I say stupid things when I'm mad and I swear I didn't mean a word. It's just that…oh you wouldn't get it."

"Oh really? How about I try? You love my daughter and since she wanted to spend time with her family, you felt left out. Am I close?" Kagome's father smirked at Inuyasha. And all Inuyasha could do was blush.

"I could tell you why she needs to spend Christmas with her family. But how about I show you?" He leaned forward and placed to fingers on Inuyasha head. He let go and as soon as he did snow circled Inuyasha.

"Hey old man! What's happening?" Inuyasha shouted. Then he fell onto a wood floor. It was the shrine.

&&&&&&&& **Inuyasha's POV** &&&&&&

I'm at the shrine. This is weird. I got up and dusted myself off. I heard the sound of little feet against the floor. A little girl burst through the one of the doors.

"Daddy! Where's mommy? I can't find mommy!" The girl said to the man in the room he was writing something on a piece of paper. She was wearing a blue dress with to pockets on each side.

"Go out and play, Kagome. I have no time. I have to write this song." The man must've been her father. Kagome left and went outside and swung on the sing. The man got up and walked outside. Obviously they couldn't see me. I followed the man. He started pushing little Kagome on the swing.

"Mommy's crying. Why is mommy crying? I don't want you to leave no more."

"This is my last time." Her father said. Little Kagome jumped off the swing and turned to her father and pointed at him with her tiny kid fingers.

"Daddy you're lying! You always say that! You always say this is your last time!"

Then there was a flash of light and I was by the door. I saw little Kagome pile boxes in front of the door. Then her father comes with suitcase.

"I have to go, Kagome!" He walked forward to move the boxes, but Kagome got in his way, with tears running down her cheeks and started trying to push him back.

"No daddy! Don't leave! Daddy! No, stop it! No, daddy you're mine!" She yelled

"I have to go." The father said. I felt like going over there and punching him for making Kagome feel this way.

"It's Christmas, don't leave daddy." The man kneeled down and looked her in the eye. She reached into her left pocket and pulled out a gold locket like the one she gave me.

Then scene changed to the kitchen. It was a fight between Kagome mother and father. Kagome's mother stepped up to him.

"You have one more chance to do right. Now go out there and show them you love them! It's Christmas. Go out there and tell them before it's too late!" she yelled. I didn't know what she meant by too late, but I had a feeling I was about to find out.

The scene changed again to a stage, I was on the stage with another man; there were teenagers everywhere watching. Kagome's father was singing. When he finished, they threw roses at his feet. He looked at the crowd. He turned and walked back stage. I followed him. And there was Kagome with a bloody lip and cuts.

"Kagome?" Her father's eyes were wide, "How did you get here? How the hell did you get to New York?" I looked at Kagome she was crying.

"I followed you dad. You lied to me! You said that was the last time! Mommy's cryin' again daddy." More tears ran down her cheeks. I felt my heart tug as if the knife she had emotionally plunged into me had been ripped out.

"I brought you this coin that said '#1 Dad'. All I wanted was to give you this coin." Her sad face turned to anger as she through the coin at his feet just like the roses, "Fine. Me and Mommy are gone." She turned to leave.

"Baby, wait-"

"No Dad! You made your choice!" Kagome screamed at him, she pointed to the crowd, "Now go out there and show them you love them more then us!"

I was shocked at her out burst for a moment. That last sentence rang through my head like a bell.

"That's what they want! Can't you hear them screaming your name? Unlike you, daddy, for my pain I can't just take a pill. Yeah, I know, you sing about it! Merry Christmas daddy." With that she turned and left. I felt my body tremble. So that's why she loves Christmas so much? To keep the memory of her father? Her father doesn't deserve her guilt! The scene changed again; I was back in the shrine. Little Kagome and three year old Sota sat by the Christmas tree thingy. Their mother sat on the couch; I could tell she had been crying.

"Mommy it's okay. Daddy's coming home. He always does." Sota said kind of messing up on some words. Their mother smiled and turned to Kagome who was holding a picture of her dad close to her heart.

"How about we watch a Christmas Special while we wait for your father?" Their mother smiled. She took the 're-moote' thingy, I think Kagome told me about and turned on the 'TV'. It was a woman talking;

'_Singer Toushiro Higurashi's personal plane crashed today after a concert,the plane tried to land but the wheels didn't have a good grip because of the snow; the polite died, but Mr. Higurashi is in dyer condition at the Tokyo Central Hospital…' _

The scene changed once more to one of the hall ways in a hospital. Mrs. Higurashi was crying, holding on to a sleeping Sota. She was sitting in one of the chairs. I looked into the room closest to them and there was Mr. Higurashi lying in bed with a crying Kagome standing next to him.

"Don't cry, baby. I don't deserve your tears. You were right. I put my singing in front of my family." He said in heaves.

"Daddy, don't leave me." Kagome said crying and sniffling.

"Remember that song I wrote for you?" Kagome nodded. Her father smiled;

"_Where ever we are a world a part I won't be ever be that far;"_ Her father sang, he lifted his hand to her cheek.

Kagome sang this time too; _"Cause here in my heart you'll always be, _

_Together forever, a love never broken_

_Wherever you are your love covers me_

_As father and daughter_

_You'll be here in my heart."_

He smiled once more them his hand fell from her cheek as his heart stopped; there was a high pitched, long beep through out the room.

"Daddy! No! Daddy! You said you wouldn't leave! DADDY!"

Kagome's voice echoed in my mind as the scene faded into black and I was brought back to reality. Kagome father or in a way his spirit stood in front of me once more.

"See?" He said in a sad voice

"You miss her don't you?" I said back looking into his brown eyes to see all the sorrow and guilt hidden inside them.

"Very much, there's something I want to you do for me. I want you to give her this for me." he pulled out a wooden gold rimmed box with a big red bow on it and a tag that said 'To: Kagome; From: Daddy'.

"But she's mad at me. She hates me." I looked down at the ground in shame.

"She could never hate you. Yes, she maybe mad, but never hate. I want you to apologize to her and tell her about what happened tonight."

"She'll never believe me!"

"You just worry about how to convince her to let you inside. Let me do the rest." He smiled at me. Now I know where Kagome gets her heart stopping smile from.

"Okay, old man. I trust you."

"You better." With another smirk he was gone. I looked around for him. Nope, he was totally gone. I took a deep breath and jumped up to the window with the box in hand. I tapped on the glass, Kagome turned and glared at me; Sota looked at me as if he were to break out in fresh tears.

"Please Kagome hear me out!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and turned away. I felt the sting of the knife once more in my heart. I bit back a yell of agony.

"I know, Kagome." she turned to me with annoyance, and shooed me way with one hand.

"I know about Toushiro Higurashi." She turned to me with shock. She walked up to the widow as if to let in an animal. That's what I am…an animal. I felt the knife twist. She opened the window.

"How do you know about my father?" I jumped in and turned to her. Sota ran and hid behind Kagome.

"He came to me when I was out there; he showed me everything."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? What did Santa Claus come to you too and give you advice? My dad is dead; not like you care. Do really think I would believe you?" The window burst open letting in a gust of wind.

"Actually yes." Mr. Higurgashi's voice boomed as he gained is form. Kagome gasped as tear brimmed in her eyes.

"Daddy?" She said in shock. He nodded. Kagome stood there in shock still. He walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered back. At that moment he vanished. Kagome turned to look at me. Tears in her brown chocolate eyes. I walked up to her and rapped my arms around her petite body.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean any of it. I was mad…because…I felt left out. That you didn't need me anymore. I was afraid to turn into a nobody again. I had no right to say what I did; and I'm sorry. I was afraid of not being wanted or needed; I was afraid of losing you. You believe in me and I need you to need me when you're hurt or sad or angry or in danger."

I heard Kagome gasp slightly. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"But you are needed. By Sango and Shippo and Miroku--"

"No! I need YOU to need me!" I held her tighter to against my body. "I need you to cry when I'm hurt, and smile when I'm sad; I need you to yell out my name when you're in trouble, and laugh just to laugh. Oh Kagome I need you…I need you to love me. I need you to love me everyday."

I almost started to cry. Damn it! I had my heart on the line here!

"Oh Inuyasha, I love more then you can possibly think. And I will always love you even when you aren't with me." She whispered into the nape of my neck. I felt my heart stop for a split second. Did she just say she loves me? A lowly hanyou?

"Then you forgive me?"

"Yes." We let go of each other. Then it hit me that I dropped the box when I hugged her. I picked it and handed it to her.

"This is from your father. He got it before he got on the plane but never been able to give it to you." She took the box from my hand and gently took off the red bow and tag. Then lifted the lid. She gasped.

Inside the box was a gold locket with Love engraved in the front. She took it out and opened it to reveal a picture of her dad on the left and a picture of…me on the right. We looked at each other. Then a note from the box fell out. Kagome put the stuff on her bed and picked up the note. She opened it;

"Dear Kagome,

I miss you dearly and Sota and Mama too. Tell them I love them and Merry Christmas. Oh and Inuyasha, Merry Christmas to you too.

Love, Father (also to son-in-law)."

Kagome blushed at the last part. I felt my face heat up. We sat on the bed still looking at the note. I turned to her, she looked so beautiful. My eyes scanned her face then my eyes landed on her lips. I never told her I loved her too. I put my hand on hers, she turned to me.

"Inuyasha, what-"

I took that chance to place my lips on hers. She was shocked but then kissed me back. Out of no where the once chaste kiss turned into a steamy passionate kiss. I racked my fangs against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly; I took the opening as I started exploring her mouth with my tongue. She gave a light moan. She ended up in my lap and my arms around her waist and back. Her hands started to scratch and rub my ears. This time I let out a heavy moan.

Then a giggle was heard from the closet. We broke apart and looked at the closet. Kagome got up much to my dislike and opened the closet to see a giggling Sota.

"I knew he didn't mean it! And now I have a brother-in-law!" Sota said giggling again. He ran out of the room laughing. She walked back over to me and sat down on the bed. I leaned down for another kiss. But I felt her finger on my lips.

"Inuyasha I can't do this if I don't know how you feel about me…and about Kikyo." Her once happy eyes shown sadness. I made her turned face look at me.

"I love you, Kagome. Not Kikyo. I owe her revenge and nothing more." She smiled at me and took a hold of my lips. She pulled back before I could kiss back.

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha."

"Merry Christmas, Kagome."

They kissed once more not thinking about the past but about THEIR future.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth kag: DONE! Review!


End file.
